


Fifty and more drabbles of Jankless and not only them

by ScryProcion



Series: Fantastic Jankless and Where to find Them [3]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: After loss, Coping, Driving, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I fix them in the end don't worry, M/M, Magic, Multi, Pringles, Rekkles can simp too, Rekkles is a soft boy, Self-Doubt, Tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScryProcion/pseuds/ScryProcion
Summary: A drabbles collection? Make by me? Come and see if it is worth it!Jankless will be the main couple playing among there, but not the only one. The work is not rated cause the drabbles are very different one to the others, so I will put in the title TW, rating and the main ship in the notes and in the title! Please read it before reading the drabble! We will have guest stars, don't worry!
Relationships: Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski/Martin "Rekkles" Larson
Series: Fantastic Jankless and Where to find Them [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121417
Comments: 32
Kudos: 60





	1. Jankless, ciak 1 (G) - What About Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissTired](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTired/gifts).



> If you've opened this thing, thank you.
> 
> I'm pretty sure I am screwing the concept of "a drabble collection" but let's pretend that's not true.
> 
> For the first chapter of this... thing, we've have a dobtfull Jankos thinking about his relationship with Rekkles. I won't say it has a sense.  
> Rating: G; Ship: Jankless 
> 
> As always, thanks to Jungah, my lovely beta, MissTired and Fluffy_Red_Panda, my soulmates. To be honest, if you've missed the latter's last fic, please hurry up and run to read it, it's so wholesome anyone deserves to read it!
> 
> And yes, Cerona, I've imitated you. You're a reference model now ;)

Marcin has stared at the ceiling, completely awake, for a while now. Next to him, his ADC is still sleeping, his pretty lines and shapes forming the most adorable, handsome boyfriend Marcin has ever had.

And really, he doesn’t deserve to have a boyfriend like Martin Rekkles Larsson. 

However, as long as the Swede doesn’t realize how many better options are out there, the jungler is not gonna complain. He is so in love with him that sometimes it hurts to think about what Martin deserves, as if it makes the time in which he will break up with him closer.

The Pole is  _ completely  _ in love. So much that he can stare at Martin all day, or ramble on during his streams about how handsome he is, or try to find cute and sweet gifts and surprises, or small gestures, to impress him and coax out that smile that lights up the whole world.

Marcin sighs. He can’t help but try and count the days left before the Swede gives up on him. The jungler has told himself so many times that their relationship has an expiration date in a (so far futile) attempt to lessen the pain when it does happen. 

Maybe Marcin can stay at Martin’s side till Worlds. Maybe a couple of weeks more. Then, the Swede has his whole life waiting for him. A forest guard job, a golden retriever, a girlfriend, and eventually a family.

In the end, everyone leaves him.

But if the one who is supposed to leave him is someone like Martin, the time he has with him is even less. The jungler is definitely not worth his time or affection. He is not worth anything.

Marcin shakes his head, trying to clear his head of those heavy thoughts. He knows his time is limited, and he wants nothing more than to freely enjoy what remaining time he has with the ADC.

However, his attempts are futile, and a sob escapes from his lips. He needs air, he has to get away from the warm body next to him. 

Too much perfection to handle, and the only thing he can think about now is when it’s going to end.

He sits on the bed, slipping out from the blankets, and is about to stand up, when the cutest whimper he has ever heard reaches his ears. He turns to the ADC, only to discover he is reaching out plaintively with his arms in his sleep, seeming to not be able to find a comfortable position.

Marcin knows what the Swede is missing. His bear, Freddie.

_ “Why aren’t you bringing him tonight?” _

_ “I don’t need to. I have you to keep me safe!” _

Marcin coos, gently stroking his ADC’s hairs, and sighs affectionately.

He loves him so much.

“Does my love need something?” The jungler murmurs, snuggling back in to Martin’s side. The other immediately squirms closer to him, hiding his face in the Pole’s neck. Marcin’s heart skips a beat.

“Oh?” The jungler wonders, his overwhelming affection for his ADC making it hard to find the right words. “Is it better now?” 

Martin huffs softly, barely awake, and nods against his neck, his breath warming Marcin’s skin.

“I love you, Marcin. Don’t leave me, I beg you…” The Swede murmurs, still immersed in his dreams.

“Never. But when you’ve had enough, you just tell me and I’ll go, ok?” The jungler can feel a lump forming in his throat.

Martin opens his eyes, tilting his head and letting the Pole gaze into their bright aquamarine: “You will be mine forever then.” Then, he returns to hide in Marcin’s embrace once more, making the jungler to cradle him gently. He’s speechless, his soul less wounded than before.

“Oh, and Marcin?” The Swede whispers, trying to come even closer to his jungler.

“Yeah?” The jungler wonders, still amazed about what happened a few moments earlier.

_ What if he won’t let me alone? _

_ What if he will stay? _

Marcin closes his eyes, tightening the grip on his boyfriend’s body. He can’t make thoughts like these. He has to be resigned.

“We don’t have an expiration date. I’m not going to leave you, ok? You’re definitely worth it. You always say that I am the most beautiful rose. Well, you’re the sun that keeps me alive.”

“...shit, did I talk in my sleep?”

Their chuckles rock them both back to sleep.

But, for how much Marcin talks (which is pretty much always), he doesn’t talk in his sleep. Apparently, Martin just has this way of knowing what’s on his mind, and he can do it very well. 

As if he is his soulmate.


	2. Jankless, ciak 2 (G) - The Revealing Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G; Ship: Jankless 
> 
> Plot: Jankos tries a magic potion. The rest is history.
> 
> To Marie, cause she always knows how to prank or make fun of me the right way.

When Jankos decided to try a random potion from an emporium they entered while wandering around Berlin, convinced it’ll have the effect written on the bottle, Rekkles just shakes his head, amused and in disbelief at the same time. 

As if the whole situation wasn’t absurd enough, now his jungler believes in magic.

Would most people enter a shop just because they like how it looks? Probably.

Would most people drag all their teammates with them? Unlikely.

Would most people storm inside them after a single glance to scrutinize every single tiny object inside? Doubtfully.

And would they drink a sparkling fake magic potion, truly expecting to gain magic super powers? No.

Anyways, none of this matters, because it’s impossible that said sparkling potion actually does anything, right? Wrong. 

Because right after drinking it, Jankos turns invisible, just as the fancy tag on the bottle said he would.

The Pole is completely gone. Disappeared. Vanished. 

Missing…

Rekkles is breathless. 

"What the fuck -" The ADC starts, shocked. He inhales sharply at the faint movement of air he can feel on his skin.

"I AM INVISIBLEEEEE! TAKE THAT WORLD, NOW I WILL CONQUER YOU!" His jungler’s disembodied voice shouts. Martin begins to shiver.

"Jankos, don't be silly, just... Turn yourself back!" The Swede groans, on the verge of panic. 

Is it only a bad joke, right? Jankos will for sure come back in no time...

"Never! Look at me! No wait... YOU CAN'T LOOK AT ME! HOW AMAZING IS THAT? Now I can do everything I want, I can ANNOY people, I can pull PRANKS, I can SPY on people, I can..." Jankos rambles, blissfully euphoric. 

But Rekkles can't see him, so he can only imagine what the expression on his face is. Terrified, he stretches his hands out to try to catch the Pole's body. 

"Where are you?" The ADC wonders, his heartbeat racing. 

"Right here, next to you!" The Swede feels a gentle touch on his arm and jumps away, startled. Instead of the usual warm touch he’s used to receiving from Jankos, he feels like someone has rubbed an ice cube on his skin.

Rekkles tries again to reach his teammate, his mouth dry, but he can touch nothing but air. 

"Jankos... Marcin, Marcin! I can't touch you!" Rekkles rambles, feeling a lump grow in his throat, "P-Please... This is enough, come back... Please..." 

But his jungler ignores him: "Now even if I am ugly no one will care, cause no one can SEE me!" He jokes, clearly not aware of the desperation of the man in front of him.

" _ I _ want to see you Marcin, please make it stop!" Now the Swede is yelling, completely freaked out. He is on the verge of tears, staring at the point in which his jungler should’ve been with a wrecked heart. 

The ADC can’t prevent a sob escaping his lips; immediately after, another bottle of colourful potion flies into the air and is drunk by an invisible thing, that he can only assume is Jankos. 

He blinks, and he can see his wholesome teammate again. 

"MARCIN!" He screams, jumping into the Pole's open arms and tangling his legs around the other's waist in sheer relief. "You're back! Oh god I was so scared, thank you, thank you, thank you!" He envelops the Pole with both his arms and legs, hugging him tighter.

"Uhm... You really wanted to see me again that badly?" Jankos murmurs, obviously stunned by the thought. 

"Of course! I would've missed you so fucking much..." The Swede rubs his cheek against Jankos's, tightening his grip around the other’s shoulders with his arms.

"Uhm... Martin? You ok? I mean, not that I mind it, but..." At that, the ADC finally realizes what he is doing. 

Oh, fuck. 

He jumps back, readjusting his clothes and ignoring the redness of his checks. Then, he snatches the Pringles tube out of Caps's hands (when has he reached them by the way?) and bonks Jankos's head. 

"Don’t EVER do that AGAIN!" The ADC shouts, ignoring the grin on his jungler's face. 

“Or what? Will you hug me to death?” But Rekkles's mad glare is clearly enough to make Jankos raise his hands in defeat. Not for making him stop grinning, though.

The Swede clears his throat, trying to ignore Caps’s giggling.

“Can we go now?” Rekkles asks, still flushed red.

If he had thought, even for a second, that Jankos would’ve let it go, he would’ve been instantly proven wrong.

"DID YOU HEAR THAT GUYS?! HE WOULD HAVE MISSED ME!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, who wants more drabble? **


	3. Nememade, guest stars no 1 (G) - Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Copying with being away from your boyfriend can lead to admit unsolved problems about yourself.
> 
> But, with the right person by your side, everything can turn out more than fine.
> 
> Rating: G; Ship: Nememade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I said hurt and comfort? Yes.
> 
> I cried oceans writing this.
> 
> To Lys and Mone, cause it is fucking alive.

"Promise you will text me. And call me like... Every day. And think about me. And... keep loving me."

Tim hides his smile in his hoodie, enjoying the beautiful feeling of being loved and desired. He coos and can’t stop staring at his boyfriend through the camera, who seems more fragile and precious than he has ever been in his whole life.

The Slovenian falls in love a little more, his heart growing in his chest, a warm sparkle firing up in his chest, making him dizzy.

"Oskar, for the last time: yes, yes, yes, and yes." The midlaner murmurs, without unlocking his eyes from his favorite person in the world ones.

"I will miss you so much..." The Pole’s words seem hopeless.

"We kinda work better when we’re separated though, no? And we have off-season to meet again!" Tim sighs; he wants to be the strong one between them, but he still knows he’ll miss his boyfriend as someone can miss air underwater.

He just has to learn to hold his breath for months on end.

"I don't fucking care... I wanna stay with you!" The jungler complaints, his eyes wet and hurt.

"You also wanna win, no?" The Slovenian soothes, trying to hug his boyfriend with his voice. It’s impossible, of course, but that’s the feeling he wants Oskar to experience. He wants him to feel safe, and loved, and cared.

"I just... Why couldn’t it have worked out, Neme? Why did you have to leave?" Oskar sobs, “Why do I always have to ruin everything? Why can’t I be happy with you?”

"Oskar... We’ve talked about this before. What’s happening?" Tim blinks, his heart broken at the other’s sadness.

He can’t stand his love suffering like this. It’s killing him.

"I wanna hear you say it again... Say that it's not my fault, that I am not the toxic guy that ruins everything he touches, that I am not worthless..." Now the jungler is openly crying, sobbing and sniffing, trying in vain to wipe his tears with the backs of his hands. 

Tim freezes at the sight of this beautiful creature, the one he has the honor to call  _ his _ , completely devastated, broken into a million little pieces.

"Oskar, stop. Stop it. Immediately." Tim raises his voice, and it is enough to make his boyfriend shut up. Not to stop him from crying, though, so it’s not quite enough. He sighs again, wishing he could share any type of touch with his boyfriend. They planned to be together one last time before Korea, but it seems almost like there are years between now and then.

"It was not our year. Not the right meta, the right moment, the right  _ anything _ . I had very bad moments. That doesn't change the fact that I fucking love you from the bottom of my heart. Understood?" He blurts out, his heart wide open to his boyfriend. Tim doesn’t love to express his feelings or emotions, but for Oskar? He’ll do anything.

"Please promise me we will be back together again someday..." Oskar sniffs. Seeing him crying isn’t something common; in their relationship he is always the one who plays the anchor, not the storm-tossed ship.

And that makes the midlaner even more conscious about how much the stupid idiot must love him.

It warms him again.

"Even if it’s the last thing I do before retiring, yes." The Slovenian smiles, delighted for how much his jungler’s face lights up.

He will always be his jungler, after all.

"And we will have a house full of cats? And get married? And maybe have children? And you will do nothing the whole day and I will work for us both? So I can make you the happiest I can?" Oskar rambles, leaning closer to the screen, as if he wants to dive into it to re-appear at Tim’s side.

Tim giggles, amused and amazed at all the love his boyfriend can make him experience.

"You've seen too many of Rekkles's streams." He says, his eyes sparkling, still gazing straight into Oskar’s.

"But... Is it true, right?" Oskar turns on his undefeatable puppy eyes and pleads.

"Of course it's true. Now, go back to being toxic, you're scaring me."


	4. Jankless, ciak 3 (T) - 'Jankos' Wonderful and Amazing Driving Lesson No1'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T; Ship: Jankless
> 
> Plot: loosing against Schalke and copying with it. 
> 
> With Jankos's amazing ideas, of course.
> 
> Let's hope this can work as a Counter Spell to gain the victory against them on Saturday! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again.
> 
> This is the first episode of "I am writing drabbles but they're longer than 1k KEKW"
> 
> To MissTired, for the prompt (to quote her: "Maybe Jankos teaching Rekky how to drive somewhere in a deserted area and them being cute together"); let's see if I've hit it ;) 
> 
> I can accept requests!
> 
> To Fluffly_Red_Panda, my hot support and clever beta editor.

When Jankos, the Sunday morning after their first tough loss, basically kidnapped him and forced him into his car, Martin let him do it. 

He is still dizzy and sad anyway, so spending time with the funniest creature of the world shouldn't be that bad, no? 

_ Schalke Null Vier my ass.  _

_ Damn. _

The only thing the ADC can do for his teammates, to pay them back for all the laughs and the joy they are making him experience, is to win for them.

To grant them a 18-0 split.

To make Jankos’s smile even wider.

_ Just like we managed to make him go deathless on our second game... _

_ Is there a limit to Jankos’s smile wideness?  _

_ It will be so wholesome discovering it. _

"Where..." The ADC clears his throat, pushing his thoughts out his mind, shocked by their intensity, "Where are we going?" 

"Nowhere and anywhere at the same time!" The Pole replies, winking at Martin, sitting by his side. 

The Swede sighs. "Don't you have anything better to do than wasting fuel like that?" He shrugs. 

He doesn't mind it, really. It only feels like a waste of time. 

_ Like losing against Schalke, throwing away the 18-0 split. _

The marksman rubs his face, trying desperately to distract himself.

"Something better than spending my time with my  _ lovely favourite teammate _ \- except for Miky maybe, but hey he has Wunder taking care of him -  _ Rekkles _ ? Nah!" The jungler answers, shaking his head in disbelief, "Plus, at some point you've mentioned that you enjoy car journeys, so here I am, cringely trying to make you feel better!" 

"Oh, Jankos..." Martin coos, overwhelmed. He can almost feel a few tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

He doesn't deserve the Pole. That's for sure. 

_ How can he warm up my cold soul like that? _

_ He is the sun that melts my ice away… _

_ WHAT THE FUCK AM I THINKING? _

"Plus, I have an idea to distract your beautiful mind from the shit that yesterday's game was!" Jankos adds, turning into a parking area and causing Martin to stop fighting his lame simping for Jankos mind.

Everything around them is silent and desert, they've reached a spot in Berlin where no one can be found it seems. 

Martin feels a shiver descending his spine, but he is ok. 

He is with Jankos, nothing can happen to him. 

"Oh?" He wonders, blinking at his jungler when he stops the car in the middle of the park and turns to him. 

"Welcome to the 'Jankos' Wonderful and Amazing Driving Lesson No1'!" He announces, grinning at Martin's terrified expression. 

"Jankos, no!" The ADC murmurs, shocked. 

"Jankos, yes! You will be distracted by trying to drive, and finally you will stop thinking about damn Schalke. Ok?" The jungler’s smile almost made him nod. 

Almost.

The Swede shakes his head in denial: "No no no, Jankos, this will be a disaster! Fuck stupid Shalke anyways, I am going to kill Gilius with my hands!" He stares down while speaking, too ashamed to look at Jankos.

"What now?" The Pole wonders, tilting his head, looking at his teammate snuggling against the navigator seat. 

"He said you suck. I am going to make him take it back at any cost!" Martin explains, his face darkening. 

_ Back off my jungler. _

"Well, history has proven him right..." Jankos whispers, a soft smile on his face at the marksman’s protective reaction.

"No! That was my fault, not yours. I should've seen the risky movements you guys were doing and stopped you from doing it! And..." Martin begins to blurt out everything that he had managed to think he had done wrong in the previous match, everything he had had the chance to think about, alone in his desolate hotel room.

"Enough." Jankos voice is so sweet and filled with love that Martin has to raise his head from his lap. "Martin... Thank you. But despite how hot it would be having you punching someone for me, and it would be like... SUPER HOT, I will not let you hurt yourself, ok?" He cups his cheek, and the ADC can't help but lean into the touch, closing his eyes. 

_ My stomach is bubbling. _

_ Can people vanish from happiness? _

"Now... What about you let me take care of the awesome botlaner that you are and drive a little to clear your head?" The jungler continues after a while, keeping to rub Martin’s cheek with his thumb.

"No! I don't wanna ruin your car or, even worse, hurt you!" Martin panics, imitating the caring previous thoughts of the Pole and ignoring the double meaning in the sentence Jankos has just whispered. 

Only God knows how much he has a weak spot for the jungler's whisperings. 

"Sunshine..." Jankos is cupping his face with both hands now, "Nothing like that will happen, ok?" Martin looks down again, biting his lower lip doubtfully.

"Hey!" Jankos calls him again, "If it can help, I can give you a kiss. My kisses are magical, very OP. They bring good luck!" 

Martin giggles, then he looks up and nods, pleading for the promised kiss with his eyes. 

Jankos smiles eagerly before making their lips meeting. After it, he edges with his tongue the little frame of Martin's mouth, asking for permission to enter. Martin moans and lets him come in, tangling his tongue with his jungler's. He feels like he is flying, his whole body craving for more and more, his mind blurry when he decides to climb on the Pole's lap a few seconds later, without interrupting the kiss. 

_ Can this kiss last forever? _

Once they use all the air in their lungs, they divide. They stare at each other, smiling. 

"Wonderful..." Martin comments, his fingers edging Jankos's beautiful face. The latter smiles again, making his forehead lean against Martin's. Then, the Pole strokes Martin’s hair, causing him to tilt his head to meet Jankos’s touch.

_ Your hands are so warm, Marcin. _

_ Your smile is so sunny. _

_ Please, don’t let me go. _

_ Warm me up inside. _

_ Near you, I’m not cold anymore. _

_ Next to you, more than a King in the North, I am a Princess in the Sun. _

"Yep. I agree. Are you feeling more confident about driving now?" Jankos wonders, caressing Martin's back, awakening him from his dream. 

The ADC nods. "But, Jankos... Marcin. Marcin, what are we?" He asks, pleading eyes and open heart. 

_ Don’t say nothing. _

_ Please, don’t let me go... _

"What do you want us to be? Cause I am yours, completely. So, you decide, I follow. No matter what." Martin moans, hugging the Pole tightly. 

_ What have I done to deserve him?  _

"I-I... I want to be your boyfriend. If you let me. I am yours too... I... I love you." Martin closes his eyes, his heart racing. 

"Oh, kurwa. Well that's a lucky coincidence, cause I love you too!" With it, the Swede opens his eyes, incredulous. But Jankos is watching him as if he were the brightest star in the sky, the most colorful flower in the grass, the most precious treasure in the ocean. 

Breathless, Martin kisses him again, making their relationship start after weeks of pinning for each other.

And if the first thing they do as a couple is a driving lesson, their future nephews will know. 

Especially the part in which Jankos asks him to start the car and press the acceleration. 

Only to add, a few moments later: "That's the brake, love." 

_ Fuck my terrible driving skill. _

That was the Pole's favorite part after all. 

_ So it's mine too. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diabetes diagnosed in 3, 2, 1...
> 
> ;)

**Author's Note:**

> The little Tinkerbell I am will be very happy to know your opinion :3


End file.
